Fixing a problem
by MiyavaAria
Summary: Spitfire causes a slight problem with Kazu and decides to fix it. Yaoi, Spitfire x Kazu


"Damn I'm beat." Kazu muttered as he flung himself on Spitfire's couch. He grabbed his hat and slid it off tossing it next to him on the arm of the couch. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath relaxing for the first time since he had started training earlier that day. After a few moments he realized that he hadn't heard a word from Spitfire since he had entered the apartment. Leaning forward he glanced around and saw that the older man wasn't even within eye sight.

"Spitfire?" He called getting no response.

Standing up he began to wander towards Spitfire's bedroom, calling his name again.

"Calm down Kazuma." Spitfire replied from behind the slightly open door.

"Oh hey," Kazu began as he pushed open the door, pausing as it fully swung open.

Spitfire was leaning against the door frame of his bathroom running his hand through his damp hair. He had a small towel tied loosely around his waist, clinging to his skin. Here and there a few drops of water slid down his body outlining the lines on his body. Kazu felt heat run to his face as he stood in the doorway awkwardly staring at the soon to be former flame king.

"Kazuma!" Spitfire snapped lightly drawing Kazu's attention back up to his face.

"A-Ah, sorry." He stuttered out blushing even more than he was before.

"Its fine Kazu," He began as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "but it seems I've caused a bit of a problem."

"Eh?" He questioned as he followed Spitfire's gaze down, "Oh shit."

Spitfire bit his lip as if he was holding back a laugh at Kazu's reaction. The blond turned around and flopped back on the bed trying to hide the slight erection that had formed.

"Its alright Kazuma, it happens." Spitfire sighed as he walked over to the younger male. "I think the bigger issue is getting rid of it."

"Ah its fin-fine." He stuttered out clearly embarrassed, "I can take care of it."

Kazu moved to get up from the bed, ignoring the aches in his body from training. As he pushed himself up he felt Spitfire's hand push his shoulder forcing him back down on the bed. Spitfire sighed as he leaned over Kazu, he ran his free hand through Kazu's soft blond hair.

"Kazu, you look exhausted." He whispered leaning forward kissing the younger boy's forehead. "I guess the best idea is for me to fix what I started."

"For you to do what now?" Kazu asked blinking into his chest.

Spitfire leaned Kazu back, capturing his lips with his own.

Kazu felt his heart skip a beat as Spitfire began to nibble lightly on the bottom of his lip. The grip on his shoulder became tighter as Spitfire began to push his tongue inside exploring every inch of Kazu's mouth. He could feel heat running through his body causing his slight erection to become more prominent.

"Mm." Kazu groaned as he pulled back from Spitfire's hot kiss.

Spitfire stood back and pushed Kazu down on the bed. As the younger boy laid there he watched as Spitfire kneel down in front of the bed and pulled down his pants. Kazu felt his face grow hot again as Spitfire paused.

"What are you-"

Before Kazu could finish his statement Spitfire pulled aside his boxers and began to lightly rub the top of Kazu's hardened shaft. Kazu gasped as Spitfire rubbed the tip with his thumb sending shivers down his body. Spitfire began to pick up the pace as he slipped his hand completely around his shaft and began to slide it over causing Kazu to twitch.

"Mmm, gah Spitfire." Kazu moaned as the older male pulled faster, twirling his finger over the tip with each slide of his hand.

Kazu bit his lip as he felt a pleasure he was not used to run through his body. He could feel his cock twitching, causing himself to become wet with each stroke of Spitfire's hand.

"Hmm, I suppose I've teased you enough then, considering I'm what started this." Spitfire half laughed.

"Gah damn it." Was all Kazu could mutter out before he felt Spitfire spread apart his legs gently. Kazu's breath became quick as he tried to figure out what Spitfire was planning. The grip on his legs tightened as Spitfire leaned forward, taking Kazu's shaft into his mouth.

Kazu let out a soft moan as Spitfire leaned forward sucking lightly at his wet and hard cock. He moved his mouth quickly twirling his tongue around with each stroke of his mouth. Spitfire relaxed as he opened his mouth a bit more taking in Kazu's cock as far as it would allow.

Kazu clenched at the bed sheets as Spitfire pulled back and forth quickly causing the heat that was flowing through Kazu to burn even more. He bit his lip as Spitfire leaned back a bit slowly twirling his tongue over the tip before picking up his rhythm again.

"Mm, ah." Kazu moaned lightly as he felt his body begging to release.

"Its alright Kazuma." Spitfire whispered.

Kazu blushed deeply as Spitfire leaned back in sucking hard on his shaft once again. Kazu shifted a bit trying to calm himself as his body burned with passion. Spitfire sucked again as he began to take Kazu deeply again using his tongue to massage the sides as Kazu finally allowed his body to release.

"Spitfire!" He gasped as his body released itself.

Spitfire smiled lightly as he swallowed. Pulling back he stood up and wiped the side of his mouth. Kazu covered his eyes with his arm, not wanting to look at Spitfire as he tried to even out his breathing. Spitfire sighed and sat next to him on the bed, stroking his hair again as he waited for Kazu to finally speak up.

"What about you?" He finally asked.

"Hm? What about me?" Spitfire replied.

"Do you need to-?" He began, letting his statement trail off.

Spitfire laughed a bit, "There is another time for that Kazuma, lets sleep for now."

"Alright." He nodded pushing himself up to get off the bed.

Spitfire grabbed Kazu and pulled him back onto the bed again. Kazu blinked, not sure what to say anymore.

"For tonight, how about you stay in here?"

Kazu nodded, smiling brightly as he wrapped his arms around spitfire, falling into a peacful sleep.


End file.
